This invention relates to garments, and more particularly to a novel shoulder and sleeve arrangement for garments and a method for their manufacture.
In the manufacture of coats such as suit jackets, sport jackets, overcoats, golf jackets, and the like, the body portion of the coat is provided with an armhole, conventionally referred to as an armscye, adjacent the shoulder portion of the body to which a sleeve is attached by suitable stitching. It is also known, of course, to provide pads in the shoulder portion of the coat or jacket, typically disposed between a lining and the garment fabric, so as to achieve a more proper fit or shape at the shoulder area of the coat. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,151 to Newhouse, dated May 22, 1951; 2,866,203 to Costanza, dated Dec. 20, 1958; and 2,117,163 to Haspel, dated May 10, 1938.
A substantial problem universally encountered with coats or jackets is centered around the ease of arm movement, more properly the lack thereof, when wearing the garment. Exemplary of attempts to obviate this difficulty are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,719 to Carmen, dated Aug. 21, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,276 to Berman, dated July 4, 1950.
A related but more vexing problem concerns the overall comfort experienced when wearing a coat especially for extended periods of time. It is not uncommon for the wearer to experience a fatigue of sorts, even where light-weight fabrics are utilized, due to the weight of the coat being supported primarily at the shoulder areas. While apparent even in the absence of extensive arm movement, this problem becomes aggravated during such movement, especially in the lateral or upward direction, since these motions are made in a direction opposed to the natural downward weight force of the garment.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a coat or jacket garment constructed so as to reduce the weighty feeling thereof during wear.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coat or jacket garment which permits substantially less restricted arm movements unoccasioned by fatigue.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a garment as above-described through the use of a unique armscye and sleeve construction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a garment as above-described containing shoulder pad means.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a coat garment so as to permit substantially less restricted arm movements and to limit the weighty feeling of such garments.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description and drawings which follow.